


Let me show you something

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, No Homo Marco Bott, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH 2018, DAY 8 - SECRETSMarco POV"Estaba casi convencido de que Jean era hetero. Estaba casi convencido de que yo también, solo que con él y solo con él llegaba a dudar. No sabía qué tenía."





	Let me show you something

Saqué el monopatín de la taquilla, soltando dentro la mochila de la que ya me preocuparía la semana siguiente. Eren, Sasha y Connie ya salieron despedidos por el pasillo rodando hacia la libertad del viernes después de clases e ignorando las órdenes del profesor Moblit de tener prohibido usar cualquier aparato con ruedas en el centro. Cerré la taquilla y di un respingo al ver al dueño de la contigua guardando también su mochila.

No soy gay pero no me voy a acostumbrar jamás a esa mirada afilada del color de la miel, su pelo rubio ceniza y mandíbula marcada. A no mirar los músculos de su cuello ahora ocultos por una camiseta negra y una chaqueta varsity roja con una enorme T bordada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Tras hacerle el chequeo usual volví a sus ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada más segundos de lo que se podría considerar normal, jugueteando con el candado de mi taquilla sin realmente cerrarla. Jean acomodaba las cosas en el interior de la suya, sus cejas tan serias como las mías aunque desconocía si el latido de su corazón alcanzaría en velocidad y fuerza al mío.

—¡J, CARIÑO, TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! —Alzó el mentón despacio, parpadeando un par de veces y volviendo la cara sobre su hombro ante la voz de una de las muchas chicas que siempre le rondaban. Todo sin romper contacto visual conmigo.

—Siento hacerte esperar, cariño —le dijo a su “amiga”, sin apartar los ojos de mí, lo cual unido a esa pasada de lengua entre sus labios me envió mensajes mezclados.

Estaba casi convencido de que Jean era hetero. Estaba casi convencido de que yo también, solo que con él y solo con él llegaba a dudar. No sabía qué tenía. Y todo vino por vernos obligados a hacer un trabajo en clase que nos forzó a hablar, a intercambiar sonrisas y chistes tensos. Y aunque esa camaradería quedó en nada al acabar el proyecto, de tanto en tanto se daban estas situaciones extrañas que me descolocaban por completo. Me alejé al exterior del edificio, él hacia el gimnasio en el sentido opuesto al mío, acompañado por dos chicas de otras clases.

Miré sobre mi hombro sin tener claro el por qué y casi freno en mis pasos al verle hacer lo mismo. Las chicas que le acompañaban le tocaban espalda y pecho sin pudor alguno y sentí una punzada de celos ante la visión. Al ser consciente bajé la mirada a mis pies y salí de allí trotando para no hacer esperar a mis amigos.

 

***

 

No podía dormir.

Harto de dar vueltas en la cama y en mi cabeza cogí el teléfono de la mesa de noche y miré las redes sociales. Nada en twitter, nada en instagram destacable. Y en facebook la misma basura de siempre. Ya por puro aburrimiento me dio por mirar snapchat después de muchísimo tiempo sin entrar y mi interés se disparó al ver una historia de Jean. En ella aparecía media cara suya con un balón en la mano y los ojos en blanco con la frase: “Los entrenamientos los sábados deberían estar prohibidos”.

Tan pronto vi la imagen hice una captura sin pensar. Observé esa mandíbula y su pelo, la cara de idiota que puso preguntándome cómo sería con sus amistades más cercanas. Sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de querer formar parte de sus amistades porque “J” era un chico tan popular que descartaba la idea de quedar con él o siquiera hablarle más de lo que lo hicimos para el trabajo. Suspiré enfocando lo que veía de su boca, preguntándome por qué me atraía si a mí los hombres no me gustaban. O eso creía hasta conocerle.

Una notificación de whatsapp me hizo mirar la parte superior de la pantalla y casi me provoca un infarto al ver que se trataba de Jean. Tragando saliva y con el corazón en la garganta abrí la aplicación llena de conversaciones pendientes que decidí ignorar, cliqueando en la suya de inmediato.

> **Jean K >> ** Haciendo capturas de mis fotos eh bodt? (0:36)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** No tienes suficiente con taladrarme con la mirada en los pasillos? (0:36)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Diria qm sorprende pero… en fin (0:36)
> 
> **Yo << ** No te confundas (0:37)
> 
> **Yo << ** Ha sido por curiosidad (0:37)
> 
> **Yo << ** Las historias duran poco (0:37)
> 
> **Yo << ** No me da tiempo a verlas (0:37)
> 
> **Yo << ** Lo hago con todo el mundo (0:37)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Ok loq tu digas (0:38)
> 
> **Yo << ** No soy gay (0:39)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Yo tampoco  (0:39)
> 
> **Yo << ** Ok (0:39)
> 
> **Yo << ** Suerte mañana (0:40)

Me di con el teléfono en la frente, resoplando porque menuda manera de meter la pata. Se me olvidaba que la asquerosa red social te daba la posibilidad de mirar quien hacía capturas de pantalla de tus historias, fue un desliz importante y sabía que la excusa de hacerlo con todo el mundo no había colado. Ni por asomo. Me vibró contra la cabeza y miré con miedo su respuesta.

> **Jean K >> ** Puedes traer tu culo hetero mañana al entrenamiento (0:46)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Y aumentas tu galeria d fotos (0:46)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** No homo bro (0:46)
> 
> **Yo << ** Te estás cachondeando de mí? (0:46)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Yoooooo???? (0:47)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Jamas (0:47)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Hasta mañana (0:47)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Machote (0:47)
> 
> **Yo << ** Vete a la mierda (0:47)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** La propuesta va en serio eh? (0:48)
> 
> **Yo << ** Paso (0:48)
> 
> **Yo << ** No quiero alejarte de tus novias (0:48)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Ooouuuu Bodt tranqui, te las presento (0:48)
> 
> **Yo << ** No hace falta (0:49)
> 
> **Yo << ** Me miran fatal de todas maneras (0:49)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Reconocen la competencia cuando la ven (0:49)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Ups, perdon (0:49)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Bro, no quiero ofender bRO (0:49)
> 
> **Yo << ** En serio, Jean, vete a dormir (0:50)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** Vale, Marco, me voy a dormir (0:50)
> 
> **Jean K >> ** No me falles mañana eh? (0:50)

 

*******

 

Entré en el gimnasio con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta verde mirando al suelo, sentándome en las gradas a solas, en una esquina alejada del grupo de chicas que venían a apoyar a Jean y a Reiner, los dos más populares del equipo. No me atreví  a alzar la mirada del teléfono en el que fingía un tremendo interés mientras me retumbaba en los oídos el sonido del balón rebotando en la pista y la cesta, gritos y órdenes, quejidos, saltos y chirridos de zapatillas. Hasta que escuché al grupo de chicas gritar y silbar.

Reiner se había quitado la camiseta haciendo alarde de músculos anchos y bien definidos, nada que ver con mi barriga suave o mis caderas más bien rellenas. De manera irremediable mis ojos buscaron por la pista hasta dar con la forma larguirucha de Jean, su pelo bicolor y esa expresión de intensa concentración mientras se pasaba la muñequera por la frente para secarse el sudor. La camiseta ancha y roja no me dejaba ver la forma tersa y enjuta de su cuerpo atlético, al igual que las calzonas negras de baloncesto que ondeaban con el movimiento. Olvidé el teléfono, observándolo de labios entreabiertos, casi pasmado, ir y venir por la pista gritando órdenes y gruñendo.

El tiempo se me hizo algo difuso hasta darme cuenta de que Jean chocaba los cinco con sus compañeros, acercándose a las chicas y bebiendo agua de la botella que una de ellas le ofreció entre risitas. Mientras daba largos tragos dirigió la vista hacia mí. No buscó por las gradas, no; La clavó en mi persona porque sabía perfectamente dónde estaba. Le saludé levantando la mano, gritando por dentro, y vi su sonrisa aún de lejos, mi corazón con ganas de fiesta ante un gesto simple. Le devolvió la botella a la chica con un agradecimiento y trotó hasta mi posición. Me puse en pie rascándome la nuca, dándome cuenta y dejando caer los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo. Los sentía demasiado largos, repentinamente alerta de mi cuerpo y de no saber qué hacer con él.

—Has venido —extendió su mano y le dí la mía en un apretón de lo más masculino, chocándola para luego darle un abrazo casual casi sin rozarnos.

—He venido, sí, aunque no soy fan del baloncesto en realidad —sonreí.

—Wow —Jean cogió el bajo de su camiseta y lo usó para limpiarse el sudor de la frente, regalándome en primera plana un buen vistazo a sus abdominales. Fingí no estar afectado en absoluto—, pues muchas gracias hombre, por el sacrificio.

—No ha sido para tanto, he estado entretenido —Me crucé de brazos y señalé con el mentón al grupo de chicas que no nos quitaban ojo de encima—. Buen club de fans.

—Nah —Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia—, muchas de ellas vienen por Reiner y Bertolt que a diferencia de ti son muy gays —Noté lo juguetón de su voz y lo vi en esa sonrisa tocapelotas.

—Vete a la mierda —Miré hacia un lado, riéndome avergonzado y negando con la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿tienes un momento? Hay algo que tienes que ver sí o sí —Asentí y me agarró del antebrazo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que le acompañase—, está aquí mismo, no hay que ir muy lejos.

Bajé tras él observando lo corto de su rapado bajo sus mechones rubiascos, pensando que me gustaría pasar la mano por esa zona para saber cómo se sentía en la yema de los dedos. Caminamos hasta un lateral y me llevó hasta una puerta de madera que abrió haciendo una reverencia, señalándola con la mano para que pasase primero. No veía bien el interior pero estaba a rebosar de objetos, un cuartucho estrecho. Me giré y supe exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jean en cuanto vi su ceja alzada y que cerraba tras él, encendiendo la bombilla de bajo consumo sobre nuestras cabezas al tirar del cordón con un sonoro click.

—Jean —Me puso una mano en la cintura, la izquierda en la pared junto a mi cabeza—, ¿qué estás haciendo? —No podía controlar la risita nerviosa, sintiendo mis mejillas más allá del color acostumbrado a un sonrojo.

—No sé si no lo ves porque no quieres, por miedo a algo que desconozco o porque no lo sabes pero —hizo una pausa dramática para lamerse los labios, imitando yo su gesto como un espejo y sintiendo cierto calor avanzar de mi estómago a una zona muy concreta de mi cuerpo—, me miras con más hambre que cualquiera de las chicas y estás empezando a ponerme nervioso.

—Pero, no soy gay —murmuré sin convicción, mis ojos fijos en sus clavículas sudadas, en la juntura de su mandíbula con su oreja en ese ángulo que quería morder. ¿Ups?

—Ah, no te preocupes —hundió la cara en mi cuello, pasando los labios por él despacio y respirando hondo, haciéndome aspirar poniéndole una mano en la nuca y otra en la cintura mientras miraba al techo lleno de telarañas—, si yo tampoco.

Su olor me envolvía, sudor y una colonia o desodorante de baja calidad creada para adolescentes como nosotros. Besó la piel de mi cuello y apretó mi cintura. Respiré hondo mordiéndome el labio porque no esperaba esto en absoluto. O sí. Pero no tan rápido. Marco, en serio… Vi el cielo abierto y pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su rapado justo cuando sus dientes mordisqueaban mi piel y sus pies se situaron entre los míos, arrimándose a mí. Tiré de la camiseta roja que llevaba cuando su labio inferior, grueso y apetecible, subió por mi piel hasta mi mandíbula.

Tras un suspiro que vació mis pulmones giré la cara y busqué su boca. El reaccionó buscando la mía que apenas tardó en capturar con sus labios, besándome con tantas ganas que me encontré aplastado contra la pared. Sus dos manos me mantuvieron en el sitio ancladas en mis caderas y subí las mías hasta rodear sus hombros. Respirábamos profundamente en besos lentos e intensos, su lengua pasando por encima de la mía despacio, doblándose en el interior de mi boca hasta reconocer cada hueco en un intercambio de aliento y saliva apasionado. La tela de su camiseta se rozaba con la de mi chaqueta a cada apretón que nos dábamos hasta que la desabrochó, colando las manos por debajo de mi camiseta, tocándome el torso con las palmas como nunca nadie me había tocado. Me sentía torpe, no sabía qué hacer con mis piernas. Aspiré sorprendido al sentir sus manos bajar a mi culo, acariciándolo y apretándolo así como mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Hizo rodar sus caderas contra las mías, un movimiento ascendente que me tuvo jadeando en cuanto lo repitió una segunda vez.

—Se te ha puesto durísima con nada, ¿eres virgen? —asentí a su pregunta. Una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en su boca aún contra la mía.

—Haz eso otra vez —Le pedí, clavando las uñas en su nuca y espalda, colando la mano por el cuello de su camiseta holgada. Exhalé en su boca con el nuevo refregón de su erección con la mía, queriendo más, necesitando más—. Jean…

—Que cachondo me estás poniendo con tanto ruidito me cago en la puta —Le temblaba la voz lo que a mí el cuerpo, mordiéndome el cuello en un roce tan brusco que bajó sus calzonas hasta dejarme ver vello púbico.

Me pilló mirando y tras lamerme los labios alejó sus manos de mí, enganchando los pulgares a sus calzonas y mis pantalones, tirando hacia abajo. Apoyó su frente a la mía, mirando conmigo entre nuestras piernas. Ambas erecciones tensaban nuestra ropa interior, la propia con una vergonzosa mancha oscura. Jean mantuvo una de sus manos en mi cadera mientras la otra apretó sobre la tela, provocando un roce desesperante. Al mirarle a la cara con las cejas unidas en una súplica muda, la mordida que se dio de labio causó un espasmo en lo que rodeaba con sus dedos, haciéndole ronronear y acercar sus caderas. Sin mover la inclinación de su cara me clavó la mirada y puedo jurar que tan solo eso me hizo expulsar una cantidad importante de líquido preseminal. Al no poder despegarme de la magia de sus ojos no fui consciente de lo que hacía por abajo, aspirando sobresaltado al sentir piel con piel, tanto de su mano como de su miembro libre de tela como el mío.

—Jean, ah, no, no… —Arrastraba la piel que recubría mi glande volviendo las lentas y firmes caricias un martirio que me conducía más y más cerca al orgasmo.

—¿No? ¿Paro? —Para mi horror congeló sus movimientos y yo, incapaz de hablar sin gemir en voz alta, uní mi mano a la caricia, adelantando las caderas y ahogando un gemido que casi se me escapaba—, necesito que me digas que quieres esto Marco, así no pue—

—Ojalá me estuvieras follando —fue lo que me salió sin pensar.

Durante unos segundos creo que destrocé a Jean, inmóvil mientras yo daba golpetazos con mis caderas en búsqueda de un alivio que de no obtenerlo pronto me iba a volver loco. El tirón de pelo y el golpetazo contra la pared me dejaron jadeando. O intentándolo porque su beso fue obsceno, gruñendo, gimiendo o quién sabía qué. Quizás esos sonidos eran míos, quizás suyos, exactamente como los ruidos húmedos procedentes de nuestras piernas. El calor en mi pecho aumentó, las piernas me comenzaron a fallar y la presión entre mis muslos me encorvó hacia él, tirando de su pelo y camiseta con fuerza conforme se me abría la boca inhalando. La tapó con la mano que no nos acariciaba, gruñendo en mi cuello y tensándose conmigo.

Me corrí primero en espasmos brutales que me cerraron los ojos, esforzándome todo lo que podía por no gemir y sintiendo ganas de llorar de lo bueno que fue. Jean me siguió de cerca, empapándome de él, caliente y pegajoso, haciendo un desastre mayor que el que yo había provocado. El olor a sexo inundó de inmediato el pequeño armario uniéndose al de nuestro sudor, embriagándome en ese estado aturrullado tras el orgasmo en el que mi piel sobre-estimulada reaccionaba a cualquier roce por ínfimo que fuera. No quería soltar a Jean, no quería acabar con ese momento porque tendría que enfrentarme a muchas cosas.

—Llegas… llegas a ser maricón y te montas una porno —susurró contra mis clavículas, riéndose suavemente.

—Cállate, si yo soy maricón tú también —dije acariciando su nuca, oliendo su pelo.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo soy —Besó ese punto en mi piel y quise que lo repitiera mil veces—, soy bisexual.

—Tramposo —Se rió de nuevo, ahora contra mi nuez, besando hacia arriba, a mi mandíbula.

—Eh, ¿lo mantenemos en secreto de momento? —Miré hacia abajo, a esos ojos que me ganaron desde la primera vez que se cruzaron con los míos—, hasta que estés cómodo con tu sexualidad y eso.

—¿Quieres repetir esto? —pregunté, inseguro.

—Claro, y más, si es que tu quieres.

—Quiero —murmuré, haciéndole sonreír. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Vale, sí, es posible que sea gay.

Jean, tras darme dos suaves besos que fueron todo labios sensibles e hinchados de los mordiscos, se quitó los calzoncillos del todo, limpiándonos con ellos y poniéndose después las calzonas sin nada debajo. Me reí escandalizado y me dio unos cuantos besos más, sacándome colores al susurrarme lo guapo que le parecía y que me iba a comer todas las pecas. Salió de allí como si nada tras tirar los calzoncillos al fondo del trastero donde cayeron en el posible olvido hasta que algún desgraciado los encontrase. Bertolt y Reiner le esperaban junto a la puerta del gimnasio y al vernos salir juntos el rubio nos guiñó el ojo.

—No te preocupes, estos dos no dicen nada —Me dijo Jean poniéndose bien su mochila al hombro—, saben lo que es tener que esconder lo que de verdad eres para que no te toquen los cojones.

—Vale, no pasa nada —Jean me cogió los dedos de la mano discretamente.

—A tu ritmo, ¿vale? —Asentí, mirándole los labios. Tras una ojeada alrededor y sintiendo que me iban a explotar las mejillas me agaché un poco para darle un breve beso en los labios. Me regaló una sonrisa que me hizo suspirar. Sí joder, soy muy gay.

—Oww… qué monos —susurró Reiner.

—¿Hablamos por whatsapp? —Me preguntó Jean saliendo del gimnasio a mi lado, rozando mi mano de manera casual.

—Claro, cuando puedas. Si quieres puedes venirte un día con mis amigos, vamos a quedar creo que el miércoles para ir al cine —Se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, ya vamos acordando fechas. Te veo el lunes, Bodt.

—Hasta el lunes —Me despedí en la puerta, observándole alejarse caminando de espalda, llevándose un dedo a los labios en un largo "shhhh". No sabía si decirle o no que ya me sentía preparado para mandarlo todo a la mierda y gritarle al mundo que me gustaba. Y es que si manteníamos el secreto las cosas serían mucho más divertidas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marco, mi vida, te ha costado descubrir tu sexualidad pero más vale tarde que nunca.  
> Gracias por leerme y de verdad, que me dais la vida comentando ♥  
> BESITOS!! ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en twitter → TifaK_Sugar


End file.
